


This Night Is Sparkling

by actuallyko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyko/pseuds/actuallyko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jean got invited to a New Year's Eve party, he had not expected to meet this cute, freckled guy. He might have to thank Eren for inviting him, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Night Is Sparkling

**Author's Note:**

> A bit late for New Year's Day, but I am glad I could finish this at all. And yeah, the title is from Taylor Swift's song "Enchanted" which is actually quite cute and inspired me to start writing this.
> 
> This will give you a toothache with its sweetness, but honestly, those characters deserve all the happiness we can give them. I rated it T because Jean likes to swear, not sure about that Rating thing yet. 
> 
> Also, lots of thanks to my excellent beta [sandra](http://furrying.tumblr.com), this would not have been possible without your help. 
> 
> Now, I hope you enjoy reading it!

 

Eren Jaeger was an asshole. 

No, seriously, if there was a prize for the biggest asshole on earth, he would definitely win it.  
But, somehow, he was also one of Jean’s best friends (not that he really had a lot of good friends). 

So when Eren had written a message with the words _„new years eve party at levis. bring beer“,_ how could Jean have refused? Well, actually, he would have loved to refuse, but after Eren’s reply to his _„no thx“_ which included several swears and threats of kicking someone’s door in — Eren’s text had not been clear whose door it would be, although Jean could take a guess — and another message from him saying _„everyone else is coming too“,_ Jean decided to avoid any door smashing on New Year’s Eve and just accept Eren’s invitation.  
He knew that Mikasa would be there. It was always nice to get to see her — and of course all of his other friends —, even if Jean was completely over her.

Apparently, Eren’s new boyfriend Levi earned a shitload of money, as proven by the fact that he lived in the highest apartment of the building. And by the expensive car standing in front of the apartment complex. It was sparkling in the light of the street lamps, as if it had been recently cleaned thoroughly. Where the _hell_ did Eren get such a boyfriend?   

Once Jean stood in the elevator, arms full with six-packs of beer and a bottle of some shitty wine he had found in his pantry, he felt less nervous about being in such a fancy place. Before he could push the button to the right floor and the elevator could shut closed, a hand shot into his sight and between the elevator’s doors. They opened again and- 

Damn. 

In front of Jean stood the most adorable guy he had ever seen. He even had _freckles_. 

„Hi! Sorry, I didn’t want to take the stairs!“ The guy panted slightly and looked at the buttons while scrunching his nose up. He looked back to Jean. 

„Oh, we are going to the same floor then! Great!“ His little smile almost made Jean drop the shitty wine. 

He noticed the alcohol in Jean’s arms and chuckled. 

„So, you are also going to Levi’s party?“ 

Maybe Jean was not the most observant guy on the planet, because only when the guy turned a bit more to the left to look at Jean, did he notice that he was missing an arm and probably also an eye, according to the eyepatch he wore. 

_Still fucking adorable though._

„Uh, yeah, I am a friend of his boyfriend,“ Jean was quick to respond. He also tried smiling, but it probably looked more like some weird grimace. He had never been good at talking to strangers without trying to sound like an ass — and he definitely wanted that guy to like him. 

„Ah, I see. I work together with Levi.“ Freckles looked like he wanted to add something else, but then the doors of the elevator opened up again and a „ding“ sounded. 

Jean shuffled quickly after Freckles, his arms slowly getting tired of carrying that much weight. 

They walked in comfortable silence beside each other until they reached the last door of the hallway. Freckles rang the doorbell and after maybe half a minute a very familiar face opened it.   


Eren still looked as much of an asshole as he had a few days ago, hair way too messy and too big eyes in a fucking weird color, only that this time he stood in the doorway of a presumably huge and expensive apartment. 

„Hey, Kirschtein, good to see you. And you brought beer, well done, my friend,“ Eren grinned and clasped Jean’s left shoulder.   
 _My friend? Really? Someone must be in a good mood today.  
_ His attention turned towards the (sadly) still unnamed man on Jean’s right side and he nodded to him. 

„Hi, Marco! Levi is in the kitchen, fussing about something, I think. Some of your coworkers are already there, too.“ 

So his name was _Marco_. It fit him. 

_Marco._

God, since when did Jean become smitten so easily? Oh, wait, that always happened. 

Marco returned Eren’s grin with a small smile and looked at Jean. 

„We’ll talk again, I hope?“

How could Jean say no to that? 

„Of course!“ This time his smile came out a bit better, but he still felt like an idiot. As soon as Marco had gone into the apartment, Jean fixed Eren with a glare. 

„Why the fuck didn’t you tell me that you invited such a cute guy? I would have worn something…“ He gestured to his outfit (which was in general fine, just some jeans, his old sneakers, a shirt and a hoodie). „More impressive?“ 

At that Eren snorted and shook his head. „I didn’t know you were into freckled guys, next time I’ll warn you. But as if you could even dress better than a hobo.“ 

„Fuck you, too.“ 

Rolling his eyes, Eren took some of the beer bottles from his arms and went back into the flat, Jean close behind him.   
They walked through a small entrance area and Jean could see several people standing in groups, talking and laughing through an open door. But Eren led them past that door and through another one. 

The kitchen looked like it was right out of an IKEA catalogue, never once used. Seriously, since when did stove tops sparkle that much unless there had never been used? It was also connected to the living room through an open, wide doorway. 

„Don’t just stand there and stare, horse face. Help me put these bottles into the fridge, or do you wanna drink warm beer tonight?“ Eren interrupted Jean’s musings about kitchens and their usual cleanliness. 

„Stop bitching around, Jaeger,“ Jean murmured and gave Eren the rest of the beer bottles so he could put them into the (way too big) fridge. When they were done, Jean had only the cheap wine in his right hand left.   
Eren grabbed it and read the label. His brows furrowed, then suddenly his lips merged into a smirk. 

„Let’s give Levi some of that shitty wine. He will get _so_ drunk.“ Laughing quietly to himself Eren went out of the kitchen. 

_Yeah, thanks, Eren. Just leave me here alone in the goddamn kitchen._

At least he seemed to be happy with his new boyfriend. 

————————

The living room was quite big — Jean would bet that his whole flat could fit into Levi’s living room. And… was that a door leading to a _balcony_?   
The furniture was kept simple and modern and there weren’t a lot of personal items on display. (Maybe a wise choice, especially if Eren had invited Connie and Sasha, who both tended to get a little bit crazy, not to mention with alcohol as a factor.) 

At first Jean wanted to look for Marco, though when he saw him chatting animatedly with a black-haired woman and a blond man, he decided that he didn’t want to interrupt them (and create an awkward situation by doing so).   
He also decided that he would need to drink something before he would be able to enjoy this party and loosen up a bit once his other friends arrived. Perhaps some liquid courage would also help him talk to Marco, who knew. 

Jean spotted Eren standing next to a short guy with a very… blank, bored look on his face. He had only met him once, but Jean would remember that piercing gaze anywhere.   
Next to Levi stood a tall man with blond, orderly hair and he seemed to be having a conversation with Eren’s childhood friend Armin. 

Choosing to greet the „host“ of this New Year’s party, Jean went over to the small group. Eren and Levi’s attention shifted to the newcomer and Jean said „Hello, Levi. Thanks for inviting me.“

„This party was not my idea. Blame Eren.“

How could such a small human being contain so much aloofness?   
And how the heck did he and Eren even work as a couple? Knowing Eren, this relationship should have already ended because of him getting too angry at something.

„Oh, come on Levi! Don’t think I didn’t see you being all nervous and jittery before the first guests arrived!“

Levi looked as if he wanted to kick Eren in the shin. Hard. 

„Ah, uhm, Levi, did you like your present we gave you for Christmas and for your birthday?“, Armin asked, fidgeting a bit when talking to the other man. 

_Good thinking, Armin._

That guy had always been quick to act to avoid any kind of „crisis“ which included Eren being a dumbass and not thinking about what he said.  

„I think it was too much, but… I suppose it is appreciated.“ 

Jean really did not know what to think of Levi; one second he was almost nice and forthcoming, then he said something disinterested and vulgar again . 

The blond man next to Levi started speaking in a good-natured tone, patting Levi’s shoulder once. 

„Levi, everyone in the office put some of their money into it. Don’t worry about the expenses,“ he said and ignored Levi’s mumbled „Stop it.“

 „I can’t wait to meet your whole family in France, Levi. I hope they will like me,“ Eren said enthusiastically. 

„Of course they will,“ Levi replied silently, Jean almost didn’t hear him. Eren and Levi started talking about their flight on the next day and the blond man used this moment to introduce himself to Jean.

„I don’t think we have met before. My name is Erwin Smith, I am Levi’s friend and boss,“ the man said to Jean with a small, polite smile and held out his right hand. 

Jean took the offered hand and replied „Jean Kirschtein. I work at the same police station as Eren.“ 

„Good to know that our security is in such capable hands of young men like you two, Jean and Eren.“ 

If someone else had said the same sentence, it would have sounded completely sarcastic, but Erwin somehow made it sound sincere. Everything about Erwin Smith made Jean want to stand at attention and salute. He did not know what to say. 

„God, Erwin, you sound like a fucking grandpa when you say shit like that,“ Levi cut Erwin short. 

Erwin just smiled at Levi, as if he was used to his crude comments — which he probably was. 

The door bell rang and brought their talk to a halt. Eren left Levi’s side, but not before he ruffled Levi’s hair affectionately. 

A few minutes later, Mikasa entered the room with two speakers in her arms, her brother holding the door open for her. From behind them came two very loud, very excited voices. 

„Connie’s playlist is _so_ great. You guys will love it! And thanks, Mikasa, for picking us up!“  Jean knew that voice all too well, since it belonged to one of his best friends, Sasha Blouse, whom he had met in middle school and she had decided to stick around for some reason.

„Yeah, thanks a bunch, Mikasa! I still can’t believe Eren’s bf doesn’t own a stereo!“ And the other half of the infamous „Springles-Duo“, Connie Springer — still speaking as if he was a god damn teenager. He and Sasha had been sort of feared around school, because as soon as they had become bored they had started inventing new pranks. Jean considered both of them his best friends, although he would sometimes feel a bit left out — he blamed it on the fact that Sasha and Connie could seemingly communicate without talking or any gestures and Jean had never gotten the hang of that weird part of their behavior. 

 The pair came into sight after Eren had gone away from the doorway, Sasha carrying some cables and a box (presumably filled with some of her pastries) and Connie carrying a stereo.

 „What’s up, guys! We bring the music to the party!“ Connie shouted as a greeting. 

„And don’t forget the food!“ Sasha joined him. 

„What the fuck, Eren?“ Levi said with a raised eyebrow. 

Eren quickly put the speakers on the coffee table and returned to his boyfriend’s side. He put his hands on Levi’s shoulders and his chin on Levi’s head. 

„Levi, meet Sasha and Connie. They will behave, I made them promise it,“ Eren introduced them, lifting one hand to point at them individually. 

„Maybe you could just… _not_ invite people that need to _promise_ not to shit everywhere.“ 

Sasha placed the box and the cables on the floor, next to the coffee table, then strutted over to Levi. 

„Hi, Mr. Levi, sir! It’s so nice to finally meet Eren’s, grumpy, hot boyfriend!“ She exclaimed and reached out to shake Levi’s hand.   
Levi quickly hid both of his hands in his pockets and looked at Sasha’s hands as if she had just spent the last few hours rummaging through dumpsters. 

„Don’t mind him, you would have to scrub your hands for at least an hour until he would even consider touching them. It’s not you, it’s him,“ Eren said humorously, still holding Levi tightly from behind. 

„Well, I vote that I put my stereo together and start playing some awesome music. You can help bringing all of Sasha’s food boxes inside. She spent the whole day preparing stuff,“ Connie said to no one in particular and began setting his music station up. 

„Yup, there are more boxes in Mikasa’s car. I tried out some new recipes. The food smelled so delicious, I hope it tastes as good, too…“ The brunette almost started drooling at the thought of the food she brought, so Jean put his arm around her shoulders to make her focus on the here and now again. 

„No hello for me, potato girl?“ He grinned at her. He had missed his best friend in the past few — very busy — weeks. She grumbled a „That was _one_ time…“ but then threw herself at Jean, hugging him tightly and almost taking his breath away — and not at all the nice kind of breathtaking. 

„Mr. I-only-call-once-a-month, don’t dare to talk shit to me. You will help me carry all those boxes up here! You too, Armin. I know you are hiding some muscles under that adorable sweater.“ 

„Sasha, I really am not…“

„I will share my strawberry cake with you,“ she promised, which shut Armin up instantly. That little guy loved sweets almost as much as his books.   
They were joined by Mikasa and the blond man he had seen Marco talking to earlier. He introduced himself as Thomas and as a colleague of Levi. 

And— 

Wait. 

He had totally forgotten about Marco, which was kind of good, because that meant he hadn’t been overanalyzing his actions all the time… But shit. 

He needed to pay more attention and find an opening later to talk to friendly Freckles-Marco, Mr. Super-Cute. _Oh god_ , Jean already felt a blush creeping up his face just by _thinking_ of talking to him. He might die if he attempted to actually _do_ it. 

„Yo, earth to Jean, are you somewhere in there?“ Sasha knocked on Jean’s head lightly, until he blinked and swatted her hand away. 

„You were spacing out right now. You okay, buddy?“ She asked with a sort of concerned expression. She tugged at his arm. 

„Boxes. Food. Now. Then tell Connie and me what exactly had you staring at nothing like that,“ Sasha said and Jean quickly followed, because getting between Sasha and food for too long was usually a big mistake.

————————

After carrying some boxes up to Levi’s flat twice (thank God for elevators), they finally had just two boxes left inside Mikasa’s Ford Fiesta that they would need to bring up to the apartment. While Jean was wondering how they were supposed to eat that much, another car — or rather a van — parked beside them. 

He only recognized them as they were climbing out of the van, but Jean would have never forgotten „the tank“ and „the tree“, as they had been called by everyone in high school. Both nicknames came from their respective sports, Bertholdt playing basketball and Reiner playing football; they were meant as compliments, because no one disliked Reiner Braun and his nervous, often a bit sweaty boyfriend Bertholdt Hoover. Fuck, they had even been voted couple of the year when they had been seniors. 

Reiner, who had been riding shotgun, grinned widely at the five persons standing around Mikasa’s car and went over to open the sliding door of the van. 

„We brought some cute girls with us,“ he said in his usual loud — and maybe sometimes obnoxious — deep voice. 

Sat between bottles of various alcoholic and non-alcoholic beverages were three women, two of them scowling at Reiner’s remark. Bertholdt came around the can and greeted everyone with a head shake-nod combination that somehow worked for him. 

Ymir got out of the back of the van first, holding out a hand for her petite girlfriend, Christa, who took it and smiled at Ymir as if she was the moon to her sun, or some equally poetic bullshit. Those two had been too cute together and too in love ever since their junior year and it was nice to see that it hadn’t changed. Jean realized that he did not spend enough time with those two girls, he should visit them again some time soon.  

And at last, Annie got out of the van, in her hands already two bottles of vodka. Jean would never admit it out loud, but Annie had scared him ever since she had played against him in a „friendly“ game of soccer in high school. And had kicked a ball ruthlessly into Reiner’s face after he had made a remark about „going easy“ on her. Add to that the fact that Annie was a kickboxing champion in their region and Jean had sworn to never get on Annie’s bad side. 

„Are you guys ready to get shit-faced? Because we brought the booze,“ Reiner said to them with a booming laugh while going around greeting everyone with a hug, as did Christa. Her hugs were still nice and heart-warming, but Reiner took the phrase „bone crushing“ to a whole new level.   
Jean asked himself if Reiner was strong like that in bed, too, and couldn’t resist glancing over to Bertholdt. 

_Wow, nope, I do_ not _want to imagine Reiner in bed. What the fuck brain?_

Shaking his head and cursing his overactive imagination to even _try_ going there, Jean took some of the many bottles Reiner had stashed in the back of the van.   
Was Reiner trying to kill everyone with alcohol poisoning? Or did they just happen to rob a liquor store before coming here?

„Okay, let’s get this party started,“ Ymir grinned mischievously. 

Reiner laughed and Sasha whooped; Jean groaned at his overeager friends, but inside he was excited, most of all because of the adorable, freckled man upstairs. 

———————

About an hour later, Jean had finished his second bottle of beer and was sipping at his third. He had talked with his friends, which had lifted his mood considerably; he almost looked cheerful — if you listened to the shit that Eren said, then it was just Jean’s face’s fault for always looking like a „moody son of a bitch“.   
More people had arrived, some of them people he knew, mostly strangers, though.   
Connie’s playlist was actually quite good and Sasha’s food was amazing — which had to be expected by a professional cook.  
Reiner and Bertholdt had „opened“ up an impromptu bar in the kitchen area and mixed drinks for everyone — it was useful to have friends who worked as barkeepers.   
Annie sat beside them on a stool and talked quietly to Mikasa, both of them getting a steady supply of drinks from Reiner.   
Armin, Erwin and a woman called Hanji — another friend of Levi, and crazy as fuck from what could Jean tell — had surprisingly hit it off and were talking enthusiastically and eating some of Sasha’s snacks.   
Eren was sitting with Levi at the table, being quick to refill Levi’s wine glass. After a few glasses of red wine, Levi had indeed loosened up and his scowl had softened. He even held Eren’s hand across the table willingly, usually not a big fan of public displays of affection.   
Ymir and Christa were also sitting at the table, chatting with Eren (and Levi, but he seemed more interested in his wine and in holding Eren’s hand). 

And Marco.   
Well, he was _still_ standing with the black haired girl and Thomas, all of them with drinks in their hands.  

_How am I supposed to talk to him if he is always standing with others? Fucking hell, Jean, get your shit together!_

Snickering on his left side brought Jean back to reality. Sasha and Connie were sitting on the (very comfortable) couch next to Jean, giggling to themselves and sometimes glancing over to Jean.   
He knew it had been a bad idea to mention Marco to them.  

„Can you _please_ shut up,“ he grumbled, but couldn’t really be mad at them. He knew himself that he was behaving like an idiot. And alcohol turned Sasha and Connie into a giggling heap of happiness and bad ideas. 

„Talk to him, Jean, before your staring weirds him out,“ Sasha said and Connie nodded. 

„But, dude, don’t try any of your pick up lines!“ Connie added and the two of them started roaring with laughter again. 

„I have only used a pick up line _once_ in my whole life!“ Jean said indignantly. 

„You asked Mikasa the first time you met her _if it hurt when she fell from heaven_ , Jean. You asked Eren when you got drunk _if he had a map because you got lost in his eyes._ It doesn’t get worse than that,“ Sasha reminded him, trying to look stern, but she couldn’t stop herself from grinning. 

„And when you worked yourself up for a whole day because you wanted to ask out that one hot police officer from your station, you totally balked and told them _if they were a booger, you’d pick them first,_ “ Connie didn’t even try to cover up his laughter. 

„Yeah, thanks a lot, guys. This really helps my self-esteem,“ Jean muttered and crossed his arms. Sasha put a hand on Jean’s arm. 

„What we are _trying_ to say is, if you get nervous or lose control of yourself your brain thinks it’s acceptable to use shitty pick up lines. Don’t do that to yourself or to sweet Marco, Jean. Try to be yourself and-“ She stopped mid-sentence and her eyes widened. Connie didn’t notice and continued in her stead. 

„And go get ’em tiger!“  

Someone on Jean’s right side chuckled. Slowly turning around, he couldn’t stop his face from heating up.  

Marco stood next to the couch and held his hand in front of his smiling mouth. 

_Even having him laugh at_ me _is making me blush. Goddammit._

„I’m sorry, I didn’t want to eavesdrop! Jean, right? We talked earlier in the elevator…“ 

„Hi! Marco! Yes, of course…“ Jean said, kind of breathless. 

…how could Jean ever forget their short conversation or Marco’s name? That’s right, he couldn’t. Besides the fact that it had only happened an hour ago. 

Shit. He had it bad for a guy he had barely talked to. 

_Be cool, Jean. Be real smooth._  

„Would you mind if I sat down next to you?“ Marco asked, still smiling. He had _dimples_. And was apparently a pro at ignoring Sasha and Connie’s laughter in the background. 

Jean was a goner. 

„Yes! I mean, no, sure…“ Stumbling over his own words, Jean knew that his face must have been red like a tomato by now and just patted the free space on the couch. 

„Jean, we will go dance. This party is missing a dance-off! Nice meeting you, Marco!“ Connie exclaimed and dragged Sasha away, not without winking at Jean. 

_Very subtle._ Jean didn’t know whether to kiss or curse his friends.   
Marco sat down and put the drink in his hand on the coffee table. 

„Don’t mind my idiot friends,“ Jean said. He was proud that he had gotten a complete, coherent sentence out, finally. 

„It’s okay! They seemed nice,“ Marco assured him. He started fiddling with the strap of his eyepatch. Jean _really_ did not want this to end in an awkward silence.   
Thankfully, Marco saved their conversation from ending _way_ too soon. 

„So, you know Levi through Eren, right?“

„Yeah, I have known Eren since kindergarten. We work together now, too. Kind of hard to get rid of him.“ Hearing Marco laugh at his joke was maybe the most perfect sound in the whole world. 

„He seems like the stubborn kind,“ he said. 

„Oh, totally! Once he has set his mind on something he will do anything to achieve it. I think that’s how he got Levi to go out with him, although he hasn’t told me much about that boyfriend of his. You said you work with Levi, right?“   
Marco appeared to be happy that Jean remembered this little fact about him. His brown eye brightened as he smiled. 

„Yes, he is sort of my superior, although Erwin is the boss of the whole firm.“ Jean glanced over to where Hanji was using Erwin’s hands to demonstrate something to Armin. 

„I met him earlier. Was he in the army or something? He looks like some lieutenant…“ 

Shaking his head, Marco replied „No, you could say that Erwin has always been involved in the business world. He wouldn’t join the army unless he planned on serving his whole life. But you’re right, he reminds me of one of my colonels.“ Marco looked thoughtful for a moment, then he grabbed his drink, took a sip and put it down again. 

„Oh, so _you_ were in the army then?“ Jean asked. He glanced at the eyepatch, covering where Marco’s right eye should be. 

„Yes, I served for nearly one year in Afghanistan.“ 

„Is that, uhm, the reason for the eyepatch and… arm…?“ Jean swallowed nervously, his tongue once more faster than his brain. He had never been known for his tactfulness. „No, wait, I shouldn’t ask that! I’m sorry!“ He ran his fingers anxiously through his short hair. 

_Well done, Kirschtein._

Smiling softly, Marco put his hand on Jean’s underarm. Marco touching him made Jean’s stop for one second and then beat faster than it had ever done before. 

„You don’t have to apologize, really, it’s okay. I appreciate you being honest, I like that,“ Marco assured him. Was death from blushing too hard a possibility? „And yes, I got caught in a bombing, but I was lucky to survive it. My eye and arm weren’t as lucky, though.“ 

Marco’s smile slipped for a second and he asked with a worried gaze „It doesn’t bother you, does it?“ 

Jean stared at him. „No, of course not. Does it bother you?“ 

„Wow, no one has asked me that before.“ A small laugh. „Sometimes, I guess, but not as often as it used to,“ Marco answered sincerely and Jean was glad that his real smile was back. His hand tightened its grip on Jean’s arm a bit, as if to say „it’s okay, and thanks“. 

„Well, I think you would look awesome as a pirate,“ Jean joked, pointing at Marco’s eyepatch, and was relieved when Marco let out a pleasant laugh. „But I think you forgot your hat and talking parrot.“ His eye crinkled as Marco continued laughing.   
He abruptly stopped and looked at Jean seriously. 

„Levi forbade my crew to come, too, so I had to park my ship a few blocks over, was quite a hassle. I am going to smuggle some rum out when I leave, though.“ 

_He is going along with my joke. Oh my god, I think I am in love._

Suddenly Marco leaned in closer. 

„Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate’s life for me,“ he sang quietly into Jean’s ear. He shivered at Marco’s breath ghosting over his skin. Then he laughed, because Marco was not only cute as hell, he was a dork, too. 

„To be honest, I was just too lazy to put my fake eye in this morning,“ the other man said, the laughter still evident in his voice. 

„Trying to cover up your tracks as a pirate, are we now, Marco? Or should I say, _Captain_ Marco,“ Jean smirked playfully at him. 

„I knew there was a captain missing somewhere in that sentence,“ Marco said amusedly  in return. „But no, I promise, no hidden pirate ships or crews of mine tonight!“ 

Marco had not yet removed his hand from Jean’s arm and Jean was secretly enjoying it more than he should.

„Seriously, though, what does Levi even do? Do you guys all have such huge flats?“ Jean wanted to know. „Or a huge ship, in your case.“ At his last remark, Marco hit his arm lightly, jokingly and took it away again. Jean tried not to look disappointed and to keep his smile up. 

„It’s a huge law firm, so we’re mostly lawyers of some kind. And no, my flat isn’t as big as Levi’s,“ Marco replied. „I haven’t been working that long to be able to earn enough money for such a flat. I wouldn’t want to live in such a spacious flat on my own, anyways.“ 

Jean stopped his mind before it went into the dangerous territory of thinking about living with him, cooking for him, waking up next to him… 

„Yeah, but Levi has Eren now, doesn’t he?“ He said. 

„Yes, I am really happy for both of them.“ 

Marco leaned closer once more and told Jean with a hand gesture to do the same. 

„I believe Levi has gotten less grumpy in the mornings lately,“ he whispered, giggling afterwards. 

„Eren is less angry, too. The sex must be good.“ At first, Jean didn’t realize what he had said. But then it dawned on him. 

_So much for making a good impression. How old are you again, Kirschtein? Trying to impress a guy with inappropriate comments about his superior._

Marco surprised him by laughing loudly, his eye squinting together and the dimples on his face appearing again. Some people turned their heads in his direction, amongst others Connie and Sasha, who gave Jean a thumbs up. 

After this small moment of awkwardness on Jean’s side, it was even easier to talk to Marco. They spent hours sitting on the couch, in between getting up to get something to drink or to eat.    
The longer they kept talking, the better the idea seemed of having a crush on Marco — not that Jean had any control over that. He regretted not having met this man before, not only because he seemed to be perfect, but also because he thought that they would have been best friends. 

When Marco’s friend (Mina Carolina, he told Jean later) came up to them and asked him if he wanted to join her and Thomas on the balcony, he replied that he preferred sitting „with this charming man here“ while winking at Jean.   
He told Jean, once Mina had left, that he had been trying to play Cupid for Mina and Thomas for months. 

Jean couldn’t get the image of Marco winking at him out of his head.   
Jean felt elated; was on cloud nine and wasn’t planning on going down from there anytime soon.   
It was ridiculous, he had known Marco for less than one day, just one evening. His mind shouted at him „Maybe it’s love at first sight!“ and Jean just answered with a „Yeah, _right_.“  
The more he saw of Marco, the more he realized that he wanted to get to know every aspect of the man. 

And, wow, if anyone could read his mind right now, they would be laughing at him uncontrollably.  

———————

Time went by quickly when Marco and Jean were talking. Too quickly, for Jean’s liking. This night could last forever.   
Soon, though, Eren told everyone to go to the balcony, since the countdown and the fireworks were going to start soon — Jean was kind of reluctant to leave the warm living room and the comfortable couch for the biting cold outside.   
Everyone gathered on the balcony, some talking excitedly, others enjoying the silent company of their friends and significant others.  

„Only one minute left!“ Eren shouted. 

„Any New Year’s resolutions, Jean?“ Marco asked softly, his gaze fixed on Jean. 

_To see you again after tonight_ , Jean thought. 

„No, I am quite content right now,“ he said, cracking a smile at the man beside him. 

„Me too." 

People started to count down from thirty seconds. Usually, Jean wouldn’t have joined them, but Marco’s motivation was infectious and he couldn’t help himself but to shout the numbers with everyone else, never losing his smile.   
When they reached ten seconds, Jean felt a hand touching his slowly, hesitantly.   
Surprised, Jean looked down to see Marco’s fingers touching the back of his hand; looked up to see Marco blushing in the dim light, smiling nervously at him, as if to ask „ _Is this okay?“_

Jean couldn’t believe it, was he dreaming? This was more than okay, this was better than anything he had expected to happen.   
Before Marco could retract his hand, Jean immediately grasped it and carefully intertwined their fingers. Even though he looked nervous on the outside, on the inside it was at least ten times worse, thousands of butterflies fluttering in his stomach — what a cliché.   
It was terrifying and wonderful at the same time. Jean felt like a small, inexperienced teenager again.  

Marco got closer and whispered „Five, four…“ 

Jean joined him, also whispering and completely forgetting about everything else around them. 

„Three!“

„Two!“

„One!“ 

„Happy New Year!“ Everybody around them cheered, people hugging or kissing. 

Overcoming any last doubts, Jean closed the gap between him and Marco, with Marco meeting him halfway. Marco’s hand tightened around Jean’s as their lips met for the first time.   
Above them the sky exploded into colorful fireworks.   
Jean closed his eyes, tilted his head to the side and lifted his free hand to touch Marco’s freckled cheek. 

After a few seconds — that felt like hours and still weren’t enough —, Marco broke the kiss and Jean opened his eyes. Marco’s warm, brown eye gazed at Jean adoringly, his face tinted in the various colors of the fireworks. 

„Was that okay?“ He asked, somewhat bashfully.  

„Marco, that was amazing.“ His whole face lit up and Jean couldn’t resist leaning up and pecking his lips once more. 

„I hope you realize that you made my night the best night ever, Freckles,“ he added, nudging Marco’s nose with his own. 

„Likewise, Pick-Up-Line-Master,“ Marco grinned. 

„So you heard the whole conversation?“ Jean groaned. 

„Pretty much, yes,“ Marco chuckled. Jean buried his face in Marco’s shoulder, while Marco laughed and put his arm around Jean’s waist. 

„I think it’s cute.“ 

———————

His eyes opened slowly, a light pounding behind them indicating an oncoming headache. 

He could remember the party at Levi’s place.   
Every single moment.   
Every minute spent with Marco. Talking, joking, laughing… and kissing him. 

Jean quickly sat up in his bed — and god dammit, his head hurt like a bitch at that action. _It wasn’t a dream, right?_   

He also remembered hugging Marco, his friends crowding around them, everyone talking happily.   
He remembered Connie bringing them drinks.   
Marco getting drunk with him, Marco asking him to dance with him, Marco kissing his lips, his neck…

Marco…

Where was Marco? How had Jean gotten home? 

He turned the lights on and instantly regretted his actions. This handover was awful, making the lights in his room seem as bright as the freaking sun.   
With closed eyes, Jean felt for his phone and found it on his nightstand, along with two aspirin and a small note.   
It took him a while to focus enough to read the note. 

_„Jean, good morning!_  
 _You were totally smashed last night!!! Connie and I brought you home. Enjoy your free day and congrats on tapping that ass (well, not literally, but you know what I mean!)  
_ _Happy New Year, we love you xx Sasha“_

Jean dry swallowed the aspirins and decided to take a shower.  

Only when his head cleared up a bit underneath the warm water did he realize one thing.   
He hadn't asked for Marco’s phone number. 

After almost breaking his neck in his haste to get out of the shower, Jean didn’t even care to put any clothes on and just wrapped a towel around his waist.  

Calling Eren turned out to be useless, he and Levi had apparently already left to catch the flight to France.   
Jean cursed himself and began calling everyone on his contact list that had been at the party, but somehow _no one_ knew where Levi’s workplace was nor had anyone Marco’s phone number nor did they even know his _surname_. 

Jean felt like screaming (or dying a dramatic death), but his aching head protested and reminded him that he still felt like shit.   
Lying on his bed, his arms spread and his cell phone lying abandoned on the pillow, Jean could only think of one thing to say. 

„Fuck.“ 

———————

Two weeks later and Jean had not been lucky at all.   
He had not found any information about Marco and was slowly starting to think that maybe he had just imagined the man — Connie said otherwise, that basically everyone in the whole room had been Team Jean/Marco by the end of the night, so Marco had to be real (thank God, Jean hadn’t gone crazy yet).    
What made it even more difficult to look for Marco was Jean’s job, which occupied most of his time those weeks.   
So, of course he was a bit discouraged by now and also afraid that maybe Marco didn’t want to meet Jean again.   
Jean hated feeling insecure. Which meant that his mood had worsened after two weeks and when his car refused to start this morning he _knew_ someone had it in for him. 

Taking the bus to and from work did not help his mood at all. Jean was busy glaring out of the bus’ window when he suddenly saw a very familiar haircut walking past the bus stop.   
Quickly standing up, Jean practically jumped out of the bus before the doors could close and ran down the streets, towards a man in a black coat with the familiar haircut, with the right height and only one arm (as far as Jean could tell from afar). 

„Marco?“ Jean shouted from the top of his lungs, frantically trying to catch up with the man. Some people stopped to look at the police officer running like a madman past them.  

And finally, the man Jean was chasing also stopped walking and turned around, staring at Jean with wide eyes. This definitely was Marco, only with two eyes (one glass eye?).   
Marco at first looked bewildered, probably not recognizing Jean in his uniform, but once he did recognize him, he dropped the briefcase in his hand. 

 „Oh my god, Jean?“  

„I. Yes. Hi, Marco,“ Jean said, slightly out of breath. Marco’s gaze took all of Jean in, then he blushed a bright red.  

„I, uhm, I didn’t recognize you in your uniform! It looks good on you!“  

„Thanks. I realized too late that we didn’t exchange numbers.“ Jean tried to stop talking, but his mouth had its own mind, spluttering out words like a waterfall. 

„And I spent the last two weeks trying to find you, but I could not reach Eren and Levi and my other friends haven’t known you before the party, either and I just really, really liked talking to you and kissing you and you are really great.“ A small laugh interrupted Jean and he held his hands in front of his mouth, embarrassed by his inability to shut up.  

„I am glad you found me, Jean. I was looking for you, too, not successfully as you can probably guess.“ Marco smiled and looked relieved, as if a big weight has been lifted from his shoulders. He bent down to pick up his briefcase then asked gently „Do you have some time right now?“  

„Just finished my shift,“ Jean nodded.

„Would you like to drink some coffee with me?“

Jean should get himself under control or he would never stop smiling. 

„Absolutely.“ 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! 
> 
> Kudos/Bookmark/Comment, if you liked it, i would love to get some feedback. 
> 
> Come and talk to me on [tumblr](http://actuallyko.tumblr.com)!


End file.
